Jeans
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Torchwood sees something they've never seen before. Pre countrycide.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood**

Gwen stared perplexed at the site before her absolutely bewildered. Her hand was curled around the warm mug of tea that was heating her from the damp Cardiff morning and it was because of the cup she was able to resist the urge to touch it… whatever it was.

"Are we sure it didn't come from the rift," She asked Tosh who sat beside her with a similar expression but probably doing a better job of hiding the look of dumb confusion and creepy fascination that was on her own face. For a sudden moment it looked at them disinterestedly and the girls were quick to look away blushes fighting their faces. Then as if it didn't notice them it went back to what it was doing and Tosh and Gwen found their stares once more.

"I've never seen anything like it," Tosh said quietly, her jaw slack in just the slightest that for a rare moment had someone walked by her they wouldn't know she was a super genius. The loud thumps and blaring alarms alerted the hub of a new occupant and Owen came in muttering to himself. Tosh and Gwen paid him no mind just merely watching in the direction it went.

"Hello to you two as well," Owen grumbled a look of mild insult on his face. The only hello he got was a raised eyebrow from Gwen. His expression grew into a sulk as they continued to stare essentially ignoring his presences. Setting his jaw in a defiant way he crossed his arms and looked from between Tosh and Gwen. "What are you two gawking at?"

As if on cue to answer his question it moved again and Owen caught sight of it. His jaw, similar to Tosh, went slack and he narrowed his eyes in observation.

"Ever seen this before," Gwen asked taking a sip of her tea once more. Owen didn't say anything for a moment just staring at it as if examining a PM then blinked rapidly.

"Well… Well…Of course," Owen stammered adjusting his stance before stopping and thinking for a moment. "No. But I mean everyone has…at some point I'm sure."

"And I thought seeing a Blowfish singing to an Adele song was the weirdest thing we'd see," Gwen said shaking her head.

"Has anyone to checked to make sure it's real," Owen asked Tosh not taking his eyes away from it as it moved back across from them. Tosh shook her head.

"I didn't pick up anything when I scanned,"

"Well it's just..."

"Werid," Gwen finished from within her mug.

"I mean we've ought to have seen it before," Owen asked crossing his arms around himself and taking a stance that was similar to a defensive posture. "What's he doing here anyways?"

"We need him Jack said," Tosh nervously fiddling with the drawstring on her navy zip up jumper. Owen scuffed rolling his eyes.

"For what,"

"Do you really want to be out in the countryside all day without Ianto's coffee, Owen," Jack voice asked from behind making all three of them jump. Ianto raised a brow at the loud reaction from the three as he moved from the storage lockers to the garage.

"Jesus, Harkness," Owen cursed. Jack merely raised an amused eyebrow his smirk concealing his more agitated emotion at their lack of observation as to his true meaning for bring Ianto along. Jack looked up again as Ianto walked in, canvas bag over his shoulder and another down by his side, and a flash of a mischievous glint crossed his features at what the three of them had been looking at so intently. Ianto and his jeans walked back across the hub again looking busy as ever. The denim was faded and gave the Welshmen a more youthful look than his normal suit and tie.

"Ianto Jones looking great in a pair of jeans. Who would have thought I'd like something more than the suit. We might have to take you out of the office more often," Jack loudly called towards Ianto who looked at him dumbly before looking down at his jeans all while not stopping to pause in his trek to the supplies unit. He rolled his eyes and continued down the corridor to grab the last of the supplies Jack had requested.

He was completely oblivious to the four pair eyes staring at his arse with mixed expressions on each of their faces.

Jack gave the others a devilish grin before turning to leave to the garage. Tosh, Owen, and Gwen stared, none of them really able to make any retort.

"Come on kids, time for a field trip," Jack called over his shoulder snapping them from their captivations. Gwen shrugged following Jack soon by Tosh leaving Owen to stop and frown looking back in the direction Ianto went before down to his feet in thought.

"Wait a minute," Owen said his face turning to outrage as he jumped after others. "What do you mean countrycide?"

**a/n: I mean come on! Those jeans were demanding some attention. Bit of a foreboding ending which wasn't intentionally but cool all the same. **


End file.
